sullenly swear
by big glee famanic
Summary: Kurt Jeff and Nick are best friends then Kurt left. What happens when Kurt returnes and tells his best friends about he bulling better than it sounds pairings Finn/Sam But who Kurt Jeff or Nick ends up with is a mystery
1. Chapter 1 the start

**Hello my people well I had a crazy idea that Jeff Nick and Kurt were best buds séance they were 3 well here is the story:**

**Kurt as a 3 year old and Kayla is 6 **

Kurt walked into his aunt Millie's house and hugged his cousin Kayla. "Hay Kurt, are you staying for the summer?" Kayla asked "uha." Kurt said. "Hay Kurt there are some boys I want you to meet. I met there older brothers and I want you to meet them." "Ok." Kurt said as they walked over to the house right next to there's. Kayla knocked and a boy around Kayla's age answered. "Hay 'Kay. Is this Kurt?" He asked as he smiled at Kurt. "Ya that's Kurt I think he would get along with Jeff don't you?" Kayla asked. "Hold on. HAY JEFF I FOUND A BOY THAT WOULD GET ALONG WITH YOU." He yelled. A little blonde boy walked out and saw Kurt so he pulled him into a hug. "Hay Kurt!" Jeff said Haply. "Hay 3 how's 6?" Kurt asked. "He's good. So how are you?" Jeff asked as they walked into Jeff's room. ** "**I'm good. Hay 6." Kurt said as he saw nick. "Hay Kurtie." Nick said. As they played around with blocks. "Kurt?" Jeff asked. "Yes Jeffy." Kurt answered. "Well, will you ever leave us like for good I know you visit a lot but I always think you will never come back." Jeff started crying. "Jeff I will never leave for good I sullenly swear." Kurt said as he kissed Jeff on the nose. "Kurt don't I get a kiss?" Nick wined. "Of Corse." Kurt said as he kissed Nick on the forehead. Jeff kissed Kurt on the cheek and Nick on the nose. Nick kissed Jeff on his temple and Kurt on the cheek. "Well I love you both you are my best friends forever and I will always be around." Kurt said as the boys hugged him. (13 years latter) Kurt was now 16 years old and hasn't seen his BFF's for 6 years. Now he was walking around Dalton and saw a brunette and blonde at the bottom of the staircase so he thought he would try something. "Well I guess I am a lonely 1 who is desperately lost and is in need of a 3 or 6 to help me if they can hear me!" Kurt said loud so Jeff and Nick to turn around and yell. "KURT!" They both said as they pulled into a hug. "Kurt we missed you why did you leave us?" Jeff cried. Nick looked at Kurt and started crying as well. "Shh shh it's fine I'm here now and I promise to never let go." Kurt started to hum a tune that all three boys new from a show they all love and well there happened to have a musical episode of.

_Life's a show,_

_And we all play our parts,_

_And when the music starts,_

_We open up our hearts._

_Its alright if something's come out wrong,_

_We'll sing a happy song,_

_And you can sing along._

_Where there's life, there hope_

_Every days a gift,_

_Wishes can come true,_

_Whistle while you work,_

_So hard all day…_

_To be like other boy's,_

_To fit in, in this glittering world._

_Don't give me songs,_

_Don't give me songs._

_Give me something to sing about._

_Ah ah ah ahhhhhh I need something to sing about…. _

_Ah ah ah ahhhhhh_

_Life's a song,_

_You don't get to rehearse,_

_And every single verse,_

_Can make it that mush worse._

_Still my friends,_

_Don't know why I ignore…_

_The million things or more,_

_I should be dancing for._

_All the joy,_

_Life ends._

_Family and friends_

_All the twists and bends,_

_Knowing that it ends._

_Well that depends…._

_On if they let you go,_

_On if they know enough to know,_

_that when u vow,_

_You leave the crowd._

_There was no pain._

_No fear, _

_No doubt,_

_Till they pulled me out,_

_Of heaven._

_So that's my refrain,_

_I live in hell,_

_Cause I've been expelled from heaven._

_I think I was in heaven_

_So give me something to sing about,_

_Please, give me something…_

_Life's not a song,_

_Life isn't bliss_

_Life is just this,_

_It's living._

_You'll get along,_

_The pain that you feel_

_Only can heal,_

_By living._

_You have to go on living,_

_So one of us is living. _

"Wow you still know us Kurt and your voice is still magical." Nick said. Jeff nodded Kurt leaned in and kissed both of them on the cheek. They boys smiled and returned the jester. Kurt thought he would try something and randomly said "Why so serious?" In his best joker voice which happened to sound just like him thanks to Sam. "Oh gosh Kurt that is hysterical!" Both boys said giggling. "How did you manage to sound just like him?" Nick asked. "Oh I have a friend who dose impressions and he tought me how to do the joker I can get stuff out of peoples pockets with out them even noticing as well." Kurt said knowing Jeff and Nick would beg him to teach them. "You master what we want to be good at. We prays you Kurt." Jeff sad. "Hay Kurt I think you should meet the warblers and steel Wes's gavel some time." Jeff said as he pulled Kurt into the warblers practice room. "Warbler Jeff and Nick you are late." Wes said without noticing Kurt but a younger warbler did that Kurt new well. "Big brother!" The warbler said, "Hay their Jeremy!" Kurt said. "Well do we have a spy in our mist? Hay their Kurt." Wes said." Oh he he ha ha and I thought my jokes were bad." Kurt said in a joker voice. "Oh my not again Kurt!" Jeff said laughing. "So Kurt not that we are complaing but why are you here?" Wes asked. "Well I was cheaking out Dalton because the bulling was getting worse and he threatened to kill me." Kurt mudded the last part under his breath. "Kurt say it in code the one you, me, and Jeff made." Nick said. Kurt nodded "Ok. K t-h-t-o-k-ll-1-af-h-ks-1." Jeff gassed. "My pore Kurtie how could he have done that to you we are taking you away from that monster!" Jeff cried. Nick started to start a beat. 'Here's the thing we started out friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since U Been Gone

Your dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah Yeah

Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (now I get)

What I want

Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on.

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (Thanks to you)

Now I get (Now I get) what I want

Since U Been Gone

You had your chance (you had your chance) you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone'

"Kurt come back to us forever, never leave, we thought we lost you." Nick said and cried. "I needed you guys so much, I am so sorry, it was terrible I keep on having nightmares, a-and he sent me to the hospital I cried for you guys but you never came I swore before I blacked out I saw you two." Kurt cried out and all of the warblers cried as they watched them. Nick just hugged Kurt and never wanted to let go Kurt whispered something in Nick's ear as soon as he said that Nick let go and grabbed Kurt's phone. "Kurt I am under Mega man 6." He said "Nick I am under Musical 1." Kurt said as he smiled Jeff Grabbed Kurt's phone. "I am under jesters 3." Jeff said as he put Kurt's number in his own phone. "Kurt call your dad this instant and tell him his two sons are coming home." Nick and Jeff said. (Phone call in bold)** Hay dad- Hello Kurt were are you- I am at Dalton-Oh do you want to go there- Yes dad oh ya before I forget your other sons are coming home with me- Other sons… Oh so Nick and Jeff are there as well. – Yes dad- Oh well I will tell Carol- Ok buy dad- Tell Nick and Jeff that I said hi and buy Kurt**. "Nick Jeff dad said Hi and yes you are coming home." Kurt said. The threeboys were not leaving each others side for the day in warblers after school practice the were forced into singer there favorite song as children. _Nick _**Jeff **Kurt all

_Made a wrong turn_, _Once or twice_

**Dug my way out, Blood and fire**

Bad decisions, That's alright

_Welcome to my silly life_

**Mistreated**, misplaced, _misunderstood_

**Miss "no way, it's all good**", It didn't slow me down

_Mistaken_, **Always second guessing**

Under estimated, _Look_, **I'm still around**

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're perfect to me.

_You're so mean_,

**When you talk**, About yourself, _You are wrong_.

**Change the voices**, In your head

_Make them like you Instead._

**So complicated,**

Look happy, _You'll make it_!

**Filled with so much hatred**

Such a tired game.

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

**Chased down all my demons**, I've seen you do the same.

Oh, Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're 'perfect to me.

**The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.**

**So cool in line and we try, try, try,**

**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.**

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

**We change ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that? **Why do I do that?

(_Why do I do that_?)

[**Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]**

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're perfect to me.

You're perfect, You're perfect

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're perfect to me.

"That was good Warblers dismiss!" Wes yelled. The boys went to Kurt's car and drove to Kurt's house. "So Kurt how different are you? 'cause you can't be exactly the same." Jeff said. "Well I wear contacts now and I hate football 'bout it." Kurt answered. Nick making sure Kurt knew the basic thing about something he said"awnga lom you Kurt." Nick said. Kurt smiled. "oel lom you guys." They all hugged

* * *

ok people hope you liked it more will come up

also some things you should know 1 the code says karosky threatened to kills me after he kissed me

and what Nick said to kurt was we missed you kurt and kurt said i missed you guys


	2. Chapter 2 here we are

**Hello my people well my crazy idea that Jeff Nick and Kurt were best buds séance they were 3 is now continuing: **

So after all of them got to Kurt's house Burt smiled and hugged Jeff and Nick. "Hay boys I see you have grown." Burt said. Then Finn and Sam came out "Hay Kurt who are your friends?" Sam asked. "Hello, are you the boy who taught Kurt how to talk like the joker?" Jeff asked. "Um yes, still who are you?" Sam asked. "Well I am Jeff sterling." Jeff said. "I am Nick Duvel." Nick said. Kurt smiled "Hay Sam what are you doing here?" Kurt asked. "Oh Finn wanted to play C-O-D so ya." Sam explained. Kurt whispered something to Jeff and Nick and they rushed into Kurt's room. Kurt pulled out his computer (It is ether C-O-D or hallo that you play on the computer.) And they played C-O-D for about an hour. "Boys Dinner!" Burt yelled. All 5 boys came to the table. "So since it is Friday we will tell every one about our day I will start." Burt said. "I had a slow day at the tire shop. Carole your turn." Burt continued. "Well I had a very intriguing day at my job." Carole said next was Jeff's turn to speak. "Well today we got a new member of the Warblers." Jeff said "Yes and we saw Kurt for the first time for a while" Nick said. They continued talking for a while and Burt decided it was time for them to play a game. "Lets have Jeff or Nick pick." Jeff and Nick whispered and said, "Would you rather!" Kurt, Sam, and Finn cheered. Carole and Burt decided they would go to bed while the teens played. "Would you rather make out with Jew fro or jump off a cliff?" Sam asked. "Cliff." All said. Kurt Jeff and Nick get changed in Kurt's bedroom. "Do you think there gone?" Sam asked Finn just leans in and kisses Sam. Sam returns the kiss. ( Trying not to get to graphic.) Little did Finn or Sam know, but the three other boys were tape recording, videotaping and taking pitchers of them. " I love you Sammy." Finn said. "I love you to Finny." Sam also said. "And I thought you were straight Finn." Kurt said teasingly. Jeff and Nick were laughing. "Uh you have no proof?" Sam asked giggling while he said that. Jeff simply pulled out the video camera the camera and the tape recorder. "Okay I guess this is black mail am I right." Finn stated. Kurt nodded and said it was about time he went to sleep. That night Kurt had a nightmare. "No n-no y- you can't do this please I c-can't breath!" Kurt was scared. "Kurt, wake up please!" Nick exclaimed. Kurt looked at them and cried. "shh shh your okay."

Jeff started singing

I have often dreamed

Of a far-off place

Where a hero's welcome

Will be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday

I can go the distance

I will find my way

If I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

When I go the distance

I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road

To embrace my fate

Though that road my wander

It will lead me to you

And a thousand years

Would be worth the wait

It might take a lifetime

But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back

I can go the distance

And I'll stay on track

No, I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope

But I won't lose hope

Till I go the distance

And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

A hero's strength is measured by his heart

Ooooooooooooooooooo

( guitar solo )

Like a shooting star

I will go the distance

I will search the world

I will face its heart

I dont care how far

I can go the distance

Till I find my heros welcome

Waiting In your arms

Kurt stopped crying and laid in nicks arms peace fully

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter to this darling story so do you think it is jeff or nick p.m. me or review your answer**


	3. Chapter 3 need you here forever

Kurt was lying in Nick's arms thinking about what had happened last night

Kurt was having a nightmare as Nick was franticly shaking his arm trying to wake him up and Jeff was trying to calm Nick down. Finally Kurt woke up and started crying as Nick just held him. "Kurt?" Nick mumbled. "Hmm yes Nick." Kurt replied. Nick looked at Kurt and smiled. "Hay, Kurt." Nick was smiling at Kurt while Kurt smiled back. Kurt nuzzled into Nick neck. "Nick is Jeff up?" Kurt asked as Nick held him. "Yes he is making pancakes." Nick answered as Kurt tensed in his arms. "Hay what's wrong?" Nick asked. "Um if I remember correctly Jeff can't cook to save his life." Kurt replied. Nick looked scared before he let go of Kurt and hoped off the bed. Kurt followed as they entered the kitchen. There stood Jeff with flower all over his face. "Hay, what's on your face? Nick asked. "Oh flower." Jeff had said. "Um what possessed you to try to make pancakes?" Kurt asked trying not to laugh. "Oh you guys were so cute I thought I should leave so I didn't get a cavity and made breakfast." Jeff explained as he sighed before he dramatically said, "But I failed." Kurt tried one of the pancakes and laughed. "What?" Nick asked then Kurt whispered in his ear as Sam walked down stairs heard Kurt walk to the Kitchen door. "Sam.? Kurt started but Sam saw the flower allover the floor and Jeff. "Um what happened?" He asked. Kurt and Nick started laughing. Jeff turned really red as Sam just stared. "Pukap pllngay it" Kurt said. "No." Jeff said. Kurt smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Nick smiled and Jeff laughed Sam just got cereal. "So just like old times?" Nick asked Jeff nodded and laugh, "Hay guys look what I found!" Kurt yelled they came in and saw a video in Kurt's hands they smiled as Kurt put it in. Three-year-old Kurt was on the screen.

Kurt walked in the living room. "Jeff!" Kurt squealed as he walked into a blond boy then they hugged. "Hi Kurt," Jeff said. They stumbled around and giggled when one of them tripped. "Hay Kurt I want you to meet a boy that just moved in next door." Jeff said. They walked over to the house and knocked on the door. "Hi Jeff," A lady said when she opened the door. "Oh who is your friend? She asked. "Hi I am Kurt." Kurt said. "Hi Kurt I am Mrs. Duvel." She said. "I will go get Nick." She said. A little boy came out with jet-black hair and charming green eyes. "Hi I'm Nick." Nick said. "Hi I am Kurt." Kurt said. They laughed and walked around while laughing.

Kurt started laughing as Jeff was turning red trying not to laugh and Nick was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. "Wow we were so cute." Jeff said. Kurt nodded finally stopped laughing Nick just smiled trying to catch his breath. Finn walked in and saw the three boys on the floor with red checks from the laughing. "Hay guys what up? Kurt looked up at him and shrugged. "Hay um Finn right? Nick asked Finn nodded. "I was just wondering dose Karosky beat you up?" Nick asked. Finn shakes his head no. Ok so has he hurt you in any other way? Nick asked. Finn yet agene shook his head no. Jeff looked mad and Nick looked as if he was going to kick his ass. "Nick what's wrong? Kurt asked. "So let me get this straight your baby brother has been harassed and you did nothing!" Finn looked confused and scared. "Nick he doesn't know!" Kurt yelled Nick clenched his fist when he heard those words come out of Kurt's mouth. He didn't know. Where we the only people? Did Kurt come to us first? Nick hugged Kurt. "Kurt did you not tell anyone about this." Kurt gave a look that said he didn't tell anyone else. "Why Kurt," Nick asked Jeff looked concern. "I didn't because he threatened to kill me if I told. So I went looking for you guys. I asked my aunt were you went to school and I went there." Kurt explained. Finn looked partly confused; Sam who came in when Nick was shouting didn't look surprised but more hurt. "Kurt, why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. "Well um Sam do you remember when I canceled the duets? Kurt asked. Sam nodded. "Well there were two reasons for that one Finn," Sam glared at Finn. "The second was Karosky Sam he threatened to beat you up if I didn't." Sam was sad. _Did Kurt really feel the need to protect him did Kurt do that for him did Kurt not think_. "Finn do you remember when I blew the high F?" Kurt asked Finn nodded. "Ok a guy called my dad and said 'your son is a fag' so that is one reason but karosky called me and claimed he would kidnap you and beat you if I didn't." Kurt said. Finn felt depressed. Karosky walked passed the house and Kurt froze he just stared Nick nodest this and thought back when they were children Kurt had the same look on his face when he was scared. "Jeff you don't think…" But he was cut off when Jeff saw the look of terror on his face. "Okay Sam I need you to close the curtains!" Jeff yelled Sam did what he was told. "Finn I need you to call Burt just, say panic attack."

Jeff said. "Okay and Nick get his blanket and the Cd player and Cd." Jeff ordered Nick did so. Jeff just holed Kurt whispering some stuff. "Ok now Nick you know what to do." Jeff whispered. Nick pushed play and Kurt's mom sang on the CD

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom to make it all better

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom who will love me whatever

I want a mom that'll take my hand

And make me feel like a holiday

A mom to tuck me in that night

and chase the monsters away

I want a mom that'll read me stories

And sing a lullybye

And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry

Oh,

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom to make it all better

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

When she says to me, she will always be there

To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared

Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you

I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true

I want a mom when I get lonely

Who will take the time to play

A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray

I want a mom to read me stories

And sing a lullaby

And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Oh,

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom to make it all better

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom to make it all better

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

I want a mom

I want a mom

I want a mom that'll last forever

I want a mom that'll last forever

I want a mom

I want a mom

I want a mom that'll last forever

I want a mom

I want a mom that'll last forever

I want a mom that'll last forever

I want a mom...

Kurt fell asleep on Nick's lap when he finally calmed down.

Insert line

Hay well this is the next chapter of this story


	4. Chapter 4 back stories and a break up

**Hello my people well my crazy idea that Jeff Nick and Kurt were best buds séance they were 3 is now continuing the vote will continue in till I get a certain amount of votes so please do vote if you do I will thank you ether on the story or through P.M. message: **

**I thank:**

**Corpseladyinblack, The Angry Troll, And Houseofnightfan 1 for reviwing.**

**Rinzler is tron 123, Sophia-Matrelli, And Corpeladyinblack for favorieting.**

**I also thank 20ekurani3, Corpseladyinblack, and vkasholo for following this story.**

**You guys rock for staying with me this far so it is time for me to continue this story. By the way if you are the person under Guest I also thank you.**

Burt walked in the room to see

Jeff laying on the couch reading, Nick sitting on the floor holding Kurt, Sam looking pissed off, and Finn looking as if he had not eaten all day. "Hay boys so what was up I got a call and herd some panicking?" Burt asked. "Oh just a minor panic attack and some coming out other than that nothing." Nick said. "NO FRED!" Jeff yelled. "Um Jeff you new that was going to happen." Kurt said. "Wait Fred dies." Sam said. "Nooo!" Sam yelled Kurt just stared at them and laughed. "You boys are crazy." Nick said. "Well who's hungry?" Burt asked. They all raised their hands. "Okay well lets order out." Burt called. They all murmured for a while, Carole walked in and smiled at the boys. Jeff got a phone call so he walked up stairs and Nick and Kurt went into Kurt's bedroom so they could talk. "Um Finn?" Sam asked. "Yes Sam." Finn answered. "I think we should break." Sam said. "Ok so cool. So we are done and I will go up stairs." Finn said. Sam just nodded and went to his bag. Jeff walked down stairs to see Sam reading Harry potter and the Deathly hallows. "Hay well I herd you and Finn broke up." Jeff said. "Oh yep, Hay you finally got the flower off of you." Sam said. "Yes anyhow I hear complete silence down in Kurt's room so I better investigate." Jeff said. Jeff walked in and saw Kurt and Nick on the floor with movies out. "So what we watching?" Jeff asked. "Oh we are having a harry potter marathon and then a Disney marathon tomorrow." Nick said. Jeff just sat down and stared at the T.V. "Come on turn the Movie on!" Jeff yelled. Kurt laughed and put it on. Sam walked in right when the movie started. "May I join?" Sam asked. Kurt smiled and nodded. They watched the movies in till 1:00 in the morning. Kurt ended up cuddling with Nick and Jeff and Sam were Lying on each other. Finn came in the room at 7:00 that morning to check on them. Sam stirred a little bit and saw Jeff looking at Nick and Kurt. "Cute aren't they." Sam said. "Yep they are. Nick had always liked Kurt more than I did and that is saying something Kurt and I are like brothers." Jeff said. "Can you tell me about them?" Sam asked. "Shure. Were do I begin I mean you saw how they met so I will begin when we were about 4 I guess." Jeff started. (Story in italic.)

_Kurt walked over to Nicks house and Knocked. "Hello sweetie." Mrs. Duvle said. "Is Nick home?" Kurt asked. "Oh yes do you want to go in?" Mrs. Duvle asked. "Yes please." Kurt answered. Kurt walked in and took his shoes off. Nick came running in the room and hugged Kurt. "Hi Kurt I missed you." Nick said. "I missed you to." Kurt said. They walked in to Nick's room and they sat down on his bed. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Nick asked. "Shure what movie?" Kurt asked. "How about misery." Nick asked as he grabbed the movie. "Shure I herd it was good." Kurt said they watched the movie and Kurt got scared. Kurt started to cry. "Kurt, are you okay?" Nick asked worried. "I'm scared Nick please turn it off." Kurt said. Nick did so and Cuddled close to Kurt. Kurt loved to be next to Nick he felt happy when he was._ Sam looked at Kurt and saw them cuddling close to one another and smiled. "So that explains them being close I guess." Sam said. "There is more but when we were 5 at the time." Jeff said.

_Jeff and Nick were playing out side when Kurt ran over to them looking terrified. "What's wrong Kurt?" Jeff asked. Kurt looked behind him and Screamed. Puckerman was chasing him. Nick grabbed Kurt's hand quickly. Kurt started having a panic attack. He had a look of terror on his face and Nick did what he could do he told Jeff to get an adult. Jeff ran to get his mother. Jeff's Mom got rid of Puck and Nick was trying to snap Kurt out of it. "Come on buddy." Nick kept on saying to him but nothing was working so Nick just sang a song. _

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand _

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_Kurt stirred and came out of the trance. "Oh Kurt you are ok!" Nick said happily and He hugged Kurt close to him._ Sam just smiled when he heard the story. He under stood why he came to them for help. "So that is why he came to you Sam asked. "Yes that is why he did he knows he can trust us." Jeff said. Sam under stood now. Kurt went through so much crap at school and he had only made it through it because of them. He trusted them with his heart and soul. The bond between the friends was so tight it was unbreakable. It was a barrier that was sealed tight. They are one practically. He was part of a world that was more powerful than the world they lived on. Nick and Jeff ere part of his life for good. It was destiny for them to be friends or more in some cases. Only a few people are that lucky to have found that. They are to be together it was destiny to be. They are like Yin and yang, Pease's of a puzzle, the other half to a duet. And nothing will break them.

**Wow well um you got o see the past and Sam/ Finn are over for good. Also how is my spelling? Is it getting better? Well you tell me. Anyhow this was going to be longer but I cannot make this chapter longer. So I hope that is okay.** **To be continued my fellow readers. Word count: 1197. **

**Well that is all my fellow readers I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5 The truth after all

**Hello my people well my crazy idea that Jeff Nick and Kurt were best buds séance they were 3 is now finishing. So enjoy and well do not hate me if you don't like it.**

Nick and Jeff were standing in a dorm when Nick got a text. Jeff smirked when Nick read it but tee smirk turned into a worried look when Nick looked sad. "Kurt is in the hospital." Nick whispered. Jeff looked like he was about to burst into tears. They rushed to the hospital as quick as he could. When they got to the hospital they saw Finn looking emotionless and Sam looking like he was about to burst into tears. "What happened?" Jeff growled. "He tried to commit suicide." Sam whispered. "Did anyone try to stop him?" Nick yelled. "Sam did, Finn did nothing." Burt said madly. The doctor came out and looked sad. "I am sorry Mr. Hummel but Kurt did not make it his injury's were to sever and we couldn't do anything." The doctor said. Every one looked upset. Sam and Jeff started to sob, Burt looked mad, Finn looked bored and Nick hid his feelings. They went to say good buy to Kurt. Finn Carole and Burt went First then Nick and Sam finally Jeff. When Jeff went into the room he got a text.

_Hey Jeff it's Kurt I knew you would be the last to see me so I set up the text 12 hours after I committed suicide. You probable are really upset but if you can do me a few favor. 1 sell my clothing, 2 delete my Facebook, 3 go to my bed in my room and take the notebook labeled things I would never tell people. Jeff I love you so good buy forever._

Jeff started to sob and did the tasks.

(1 weak latter.)

At the funeral Jeff was going to read the notes. "Hello today I am going to play a song and read the notes Kurt had left." Jeff said.

_Hey guys well you will never know a few things so I am going to write them here. I never showed how week I was to you I was brave but after all of this time I was slowly dying inside. So now I lay here completely unconscious and will never wake up I loved you all but now I let you down so I am sorry for all the pain I had left you with. I hope I will be forgiven sinisterly Kurt Hummel age 16._

Jeff cried as he finished. Nick went up and hugged Jeff as he cried. They sat down and the warblers that knew him went up to the front and pushed play on a recording that Kurt had left. _Hi guys well I must be dead if you are hearing this, I am in a better place but I am going to sing a song for you so here it is _

_Every 14.2 minutes someone in the united states dies by suicide_

_Nearly 1, 000, 000 people make a suicide attempt every year_

_90% of people who die by suicide had a treatable mental disorder when they died_

_This is our message to give hope back_

_To those who are lost in despair_

_Staring blank at the wall_

_Never been so alone_

_Why can't they get me_

_Would they care if I was gone_

_Spinning around all alone_

_In my head tonight_

_Would it all be so easy_

_Would they ever miss me_

_You can't let them win_

_I won't let you give in, in_

_You are the heart_

_That beats inside of me_

_If you give up tonight_

_You give up on me_

_Don't go out_

_So don't go out_

_Like a teenage tragedy_

_You are screaming_

_Seems like no one's listening_

_You want to be found_

_No one knows you're missing_

_You wonder why_

_There's no tears when you cry_

_And it feels Like goodbye_

_Well, not tonight_

_Every sad ending_

_Has a new beginning_

_Stand up and fight_

_Don't let them hold you down_

_It can't end tonight_

_We gotta hold our ground_

_Not going out_

_Not going out_

_Like a teenage tragedy_

_Put down the knife_

_Take back your life_

_Boom boom boom_

_You are the heart inside_

_Boom boom boom_

_You are the heart inside of me_

Jeff and Nick had sung along with the song as well as a few people.

When they finished Kurt's recording had one last thing to say. _Don't give up on me ok. I'm sorry I haft to go._

**Dear readers,**

**Guys this story was about bulling and finding your true friends. Don't give up on me or any one you are not alone. If you ever have thought of suicide or cutting don't do it. We need you here on earth if it gets bad tell some one. Tell a friend, teacher, garden some one. Some one will listen no matter what. You are needed so do not give up ok.**

_**love**_

_**Taylors sister**_

_**P.s.**_

_**The song was you are my heart by Botdf **_


End file.
